Shadow Face
by Keita-chan
Summary: Un escalofrió que recorre tu espalda, el sentimiento de una mirada sobre ti, y finalmente aquella escalofriante sonria, una que jamas olvidaras.


**¡Mi amado mundo, feliz Halloween! Seeh me puse las pilas y subí mi one-shot el 31 de octubre (justo eso quería). Creo que este sera el primer One-shot que publicare de este tipo, algo raro en mí, sobre todo cuando estoy acostumbrada a publicar historias de temática comedica. Hoy sacare todo lo retorcido de mi cabeza (XD) y hare un One-Shot macabro, misterioso y… ¿Gore? Ni idea de cómo me quedara pero vamos…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Kagekao o Shadow Face (en inglés) es propiedad de GingaAkam, la trama del One-shot es mía.

_Shadow face…_

—20:37, dos horas después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el bloque de edificios Woodest —Anuncio la voz del detective a su grabadora de mano—. Los incidentes ocurridos en el departamento N° 34 solo pueden ser descritos como macabros, sádicos y meticulosos; aparentemente quien cometió el crimen lo hizo de manera calculada. Sabía los pasos de la víctima, sus movimientos y sabía perfectamente la ubicación de cada cosa en su hogar —Anuncio nuevamente—. El cuerpo de la víctima… ¿Cómo describirlo? —Trago grueso—, era irreconocible, se usó una furia extrema en la mutilación de cada parte, su rostro quedo destrozado completamente dejando únicamente los ligamentos de sus expresiones faciales mostrando sus blanqueados dientes y sus ojos fuera de órbita.

Anoto en su libreta mientras tomaba nerviosamente los cabellos de su cabeza y los enrede daba entre sus dedos; suspiro pasamente recostando toda su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla acercando una vez más su grabadora.

—Ambos brazos se encontraban cruzados en su pecho, como si hubiese estado pensando; sus piernas también se encontraban cruzadas, pareciese que su muerte había sido pacificada pero el interior de su cuerpo decía otra cosa… —Su voz levemente se quebró—… Su caja torácica había sido abierta revelando sus pulmones sin vida, se podía ver claramente el espacio hueco donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón. Ambos riñones también habían sido extraídos, y su hígado partido en dos mitades iguales, esa fue la horrible respuesta que encontraron el cuerpo forense al momento de retirar la ropa de la víctima —Su corazón latió a mil al momento de soltar las últimas palabras—. Costillas flojas y su vertebra finamente quebrada, ese fue el horrible estado en el que encontraron el cadáver; tenia rasguños en sus brazos como si hubiese forcejeado con un animal, ni el equipo forense logro averiguar cuál había sido el origen de esas marcas.

Se levantó de su silla paseándose por alrededor de su oficina suspirando ocasionalmente, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Sin importar cuanto le diese vueltas al asunto nada concordaba, el piso, las paredes, la cocina, la sala, la habitación y la oficina de la víctima estaban intactas, no habían señales de entrada forzada, las ventanas estaban abiertas pero no existía forma de llegar a ellas estando en el quinto piso y sin una escalera de incendios a la vista, era como si el viento hubiese entrado y salido.

—La única evidencia encontrada fue una copa de vino y una botella abierta en la mesa de la cocina —Comento a su grabadora—, junto a la víctima también se encontró una agenda recubierta por una pasta de cuero teñido de café con la edición de 2005 abierta justo en una anotación hecha diecisiete meses antes del asesinato —apretó el botón deteniendo la grabación mientras se dirigía a su silla y tomaba asiento mirando el único objeto en su escritorio, la agenda—. Es extraño —Comento.

Tomo la agenda entre sus manos analizándola detalladamente, algo le incitaba a abrirla pero eso mismo le gritaba que no hiciese; habían respuestas en aquel cuaderno que hubiesen sido mejor no leerlas o contemplarlas, pero sus instintos como humano fueron más grandes que su temor a las palabras que estuviesen plasmadas en aquel libro. Con gran temor tomo ambos lados de la agenda resoplando grandemente antes de poder abrirla. De un solo tiro la abrió mostrando sus machadas páginas mientras rebuscaba la página marcada con el listón rojo. Su vista se centró en la fecha referida leyendo detenidamente.

_No sé cuántos días han pasado. No puedo anotar una fecha exacta, ya no recuerdo que día o mes es, simplemente puedo calcular el año que transcurre. Han pasado dos meses desde que mi amigo murió en este reciente año._

_Muchos dicen que había sido suicidio, pero yo opino lo contrario. Era una persona feliz y alegre, se esmeraba por cumplir sus metas y ayudaba a aquel que lo necesitase sin pedírselo; tal vez fue eso lo que lo llevo a su fatal destino, al menos eso me dijo "él"._

_Dice que le divirtió la forma en como lo miraba desde la ventana con el rostro sorprendido y asustado, aquel solo fue el inicio del juego, eso fue lo que dijo. Lo atormento día y noche, abría sus ventanas para que este las cerrase, tocaba su puerta y arañaba sus espejos dejando pequeñas notas que mañana tras mañana leía con desesperación; trato de resistirse, eso fue lo que me dijo, pero él tampoco lo soporto lo que conllevo a su fatídico destino._

_En el funeral todos comentaron asombrados como en meses su comportamiento amigable y cariño se tornó en uno neurótico y hostil, muchos decían que su rostro denotaba la falta de sueño y sus brazos mostraban las heridas de haber sido penetrados por un millar de agujas; se drogaba para mantenerse despierto. "Él" rio cuando comento esto, al parecer la parecía gracioso ver como antes mi amigo caminaba alrededor de su cama contando los minutos y segundos para que el sol avecinase. Y como las anteriores noches desapareció en la negrura de la noche._

Los ojos del mismo investigador se abrieron enormemente, no tenía un simple homicidio, era un asesinato que había llevado meses y el asesino no era uno corriente, analizaba a sus víctimas, las atemorizaba y las torturaba psicológicamente antes de llevarlas a su último respiro de vida. Tragando grueso volvió a aventurarse en las páginas mientras leía cada párrafo encontrando únicamente la referencia a "él" como el narrador de los hechos vividos por el amigo de la víctima, en su espalda recorrió en escalofrió al leer los detallados puntos con los que relataba cada parte del martirio de la víctima anterior a la presente; no solo se ocupaba de torturar su mente, se divertía viendo como perdía la cordura y se auto infringía con aparente desesperación. ¿En serio buscaba la muerte con desesperación? Lo más atemorizante de la narración era ver como el victimario interfería en los aparentes intentos de muerte del conocido de la víctima.

_Me dijo esa noche, como le encantaba escuchar los desesperados gritos de mi amigo cuando este se sentaba sobre el sofá de su sala mientras bebía una copa de vino firme mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su máscara contrastando la otra: "¡VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, HIJO DE PUTA!", me exclamo con elocuencia riendo mientras las pronunciaba; sin duda lo había llevado a la locura completa, jamás pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de su boca. "Pero ya no era divertido", me comento, "Ya no me divertía". _

_Lo siguiente que dijo hizo revolver mis entrañas, "Como ya no era divertido, solo termine con él", aparentemente a "él" le encantaba ver como su víctima seguía su juego alterándose por cada cosa y movimiento que hacía, los llevaba al extremo para finalmente dejarlos cuando sentía que su juego ya no llegaba a más. Esa noche mi amigo se liberó, pero a un costo. La muerte. Aparentemente todo aquel que deseaba desligarse de "él" sufría el mismo martirio y llegaba al punto en donde la libertad de su macabro juego era la misma muerte._

El hombre trago grueso, en ese momento de su lectura sintió como cada parte de sus adentros se removía con las soltura que hablaba el dueño de aquel libro y como describía los actos de "él" como un pasatiempo cualquiera. El temor se apoderaba de él, pero debía continuar, sin importar a donde lo llevasen las palabras de aquel diario.

_Pasaron las semanas desde que "él" vino, no fueron semanas de calma, sé que aun esta fuera observándome, observando cada movimiento que hago listo para volver y repetir conmigo lo mismo que mi amigo._

…_._

_Ya han pasado dos días desde mi último recordatorio, y tal y como le he pronosticado, ha vuelto. La noche anterior visito mi cuarto, traía sus manos cubiertas de sangre y su peculiar sonrisa también estaba marcada con esta. Había ido por otro más, según dijo mientras depositaba los restos de sus ojos sobre mi cama si fuesen un simple objeto de juguete; los dejo ahí mientras me daba un ademan para que los tomase, dude un momento, pero este los empujo mientras seguía presionándome para tomarlos. Mis manos temblaron, eran ojos, ¡Ojos reales! Sacados de una persona y ahora los sostenía como dos canicas, vi como su sonrisa se agrando cuando los tome, no entendía a donde deseaba llegar con aquello pero mi respuesta llego cuando este tomo uno y lo lanzo al suelo para aplastarlo con su pie dejando toda su sustancia gelatinosa sobre el piso de mi habitación, "él" quería que yo también lo hiciese._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería que lo aplastase como si de un simple insecto se tratase, quería que lo hiciese, pero no podía, era algo que antes había estado y pertenecido a una persona, de la cual lamente su destino al caer en sus manos; no podía, pero insistió, me negué pero logre ver como su sonrisa se borraba sustituyéndola por una mueca de disgusto; no me gustó nada, era escalofriante ver como ese mueca se dibujaba a un lado de su máscara mientras la otra aun sonreía, jamás lo había visto hacer eso y entendí que era mejor seguir su juego a sufrir el castigo por desobedecer. Con todas mis fuerzas reprimidas solté el ojo en mi mano para que golpease contra el suelo regresando así la sonrisa a su máscara, estaba feliz. Pero aquello no termino ahí, estaba por lanzar mi pie contra el indefenso órgano cuando este me detuvo y lo que me dijo me dejo helado: "Hazlo sin el zapato", me dijo._

_Me ordeno quitarme el zapato y con mi pie desnudo destripe el ojo como si de una uva se tratase, sentí toda su sustancia esparcirse en el suelo y cubrir mi pie, fue algo que revolvió mi ser pero mi agresor soltó una estrepitosa risa complacido con mi acto. Aquella fue sin duda una noche larga, no sé cuánto logre soportar._

El investigar miro las ultimas apalabras escritas al final de la página, estaban titubeantes, apenas eran legibles denotando el nerviosismo y el dolor con el que se animaba a relatar los hechos, era sin duda, una verdad escalofriante. Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar la lectura.

_Las pasadas noches no termino, ha venido las últimas cuatro para relatarme el final de varias víctimas anteriores a mi o a mi amigo. Lo que sobrepaso mis propias expectativas sobre qué tan lejos podía llegar fue la tercera noche que se adentró nuevamente en mi habitación sin alguna invitación, se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía cerca mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas viendo divertido mi reacción ante el nuevo juego que me enseñaba: "Cómelo", me ordeno. Mire con atención lo que ahora sostenía en mi mano, un hígado, ¡Un hígado humano! Aun goteaba dándome a entender que había sido reciente su extracción, varias gotas bajaron desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo para finalmente caer al suelo dejando un pequeño charco._

_Trague grueso, ¿Qué es lo que estaba por hacer? Apreté aquel pedazo de carne con mi mano y lo lleve cautelosamente hacia mi boca; sentí una abrumante sensación fría al tocarlo con la punta de mi lengua y un martirio empujarlo dentro, lo mordí arrancando un pequeño pedazo que debía de masticar ente la vista divertida de mi victimario. Lo que sentí fue indescriptible, aquel sabor frio y seco, era como tragar mi saliva después de escupida y el sabor metálico de la sangre termino por revolver mis entrañas para hacerme vomitar sin piedad en el piso. Caí de rodillas escuchando nuevamente aquella risa, me vía con esa sonrisa, y entendí lo que me decía atreves de ella, ¿En serio deseaba que continuara? Con un enorme esfuerzo acerque lo que quedaba a mi boca para masticarlo. No cumplí con el cometido, comiendo solo la mitad del mismo hígado: "Recibirás el castigo por no terminarlo después", me dijo, al parecer había quedado maravillado con las expresiones y exclamaciones que hacia al sentir y repetir aquella acción. Se fue sin más para regresar inciertamente._

Sus manos temblaron al leerlo, los relatos era tan grandes que su mente no soporto; era un crimen confesado, el personaje conocido como "él" se presentaba noche tras noche obligando a la víctima a cometer actos inhumanos, desde ingerir órganos hasta la misma carne de victimas desconocidas, obligarlo a mantenerse despierto hasta semanas enteras, cortar lazos con las demás personas, repitos juegos mentales que llevaban a la víctima a auto infringirse heridas para mantener la conciencia. Poco a poco las palabras de aquel diario se fueron gastando convirtiéndose en palabras al azar sin ninguna relación. "Muerte", "Suicidio", "Dormir", "Comer", "Beber", "Vivir", "ÉL viene", "ÉL ríe", "ÉL me ve", "ÉL te ve…", todas aquellas palabras estaban escritas en ocho páginas enteras marcadas únicamente con día y mes sin especificar el año, poco a poco cada millar de palabras se fue reduciendo para que en adelante solo se viese la misma frase en varias páginas, "ÉL te ve… Y se ríe", y así siguió hasta que una única página quedo en blanco con una flecha que apuntaba a la siguiente, y por primera vez en páginas, había una narración coherente como las que encontró al inicio de su lectura.

_Llego. Yo sabía que finalmente terminaría por llegar, días, semanas, meses, todo culmina aquí. Ahí está, riéndose de mi mientras bebe una reserva de vino, eso es lo que note desde que lo conocí, ama sentarse tranquilamente en una de las sillas mientras se sirve y bebe como el amo y señor que puede llegar a ser. Debo decir, que esto jamás hubiese ocurrido de no haberlo visto, de no haberlo visto sentado sobre la lápida de mi amigo observando como todos se alejaban, estaba sentando tan tranquilamente como si esperase a alguien fue entonces cuando me vio y logre divisar por primera vez aquella sonrisa que me atormenta en sueños. "Eres interesante", me dijo. Transcurrió el tiempo y llegaba noche tras noche contándome cada una de sus "hazañas" mientras repetía que "el juego solo empezaba" y esperaba que yo lo siguiese a gusto hasta que acabásemos._

_Ordeno que me sentase en una silla frente al enorme espejo de pared de mi hogar, me entrego uno de los cuchillos de la cocina; insistió que lo tomara y con voz divertida dijo: "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿No?", me dijo haciendo un ademan con una de sus manos para que llevase el cuchillo a mi rostro e intentase cortar mi mejilla, comprendí lo que quería. Mire el cuchillo entre mis manos viendo su enorme resplandor reflejar mi rostro y por primera vez note lo demacrado que se había tornado. Me sentí basura, una basura controlada por el miedo y la desesperación, era un juguete del cual se había aburrido y era hora de cambiarlo._

_No entendí lo que sucedió, tan solo desperté y con una enorme furia grite: "¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ME CANSE DE ESTE JUEGO DE MIERDA!", la furia me controlo e intente arremeter contra él pero fue inútil, lo siguiente que sentí fue como las garras de sus manos se aferraron a mi brazos y con una de sus manos me estampó contra la pared seguido de un horrible crujido, mi espalda. Un desgarrador grito salió de mis labios sintiendo las enormes descargas de dolor ir de arriba abajo dentro de mí; él rio le divertía ver cómo me retorcía en el suelo y como los espasmos de dolor se hacían repetidos. Me levanto depositándome sobre la silla cerca de la mesa de la cocina mientras se servía otro trago de vino, tomo mi agenda un lápiz dejándolas frente a mí: "Escribe", me ordeno, obedecí, no había nada más que hacer. Tomo el cuchillo que había dejado caer y con movimientos suaves regreso a mí para mostrarme la brillante y fina punta de este._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces lo enterró en una de mis mejillas dibujando una enorme sonrisa para levantar la piel y estirarla arrancando gritos de mi boca: "Sigue escribiendo", me volvió a ordenar mientras seguía con el trabajo de levantar la piel de mi rostro…_

_El dolor es horrible, pero aún no se detiene, ni yo me detengo, ¿Por qué? Aun a pesar de sentir como mi columna sigue crujiendo, de cómo mi rostro bota mares de sangre, y de cómo poco a poco mis propios ojos se pierden de sus orbitas, aun así sigo escribiendo, ¿Por qué? Porque deseo que alguien sepa el sufrimiento que sentí al seguir cada parte de este macabro juego, de cómo victima tras victima termina en mis condiciones atormentadas por este misterioso ser… de cómo cada segundo de mi vida se va perdiendo._

_Se detuvo, me mira en este momento y sonríe: "Un último deseo, te lo cumpliré por ser tan bueno jugando…", dijo, ¿Deseo? ¿Qué puedo pedir estando al borde de la misma muerte? Entonces un pequeño pensamiento llego a mi cabeza recordando cuando vi aquella enigmática figura vestida de negro observándome en la lejanía con el lado de su máscara sonriendo para mí mientras el otro carecía de expresión alguna, siempre esperando una reacción de mí. "T…T…Tu…no...nom…bre…", dije moviendo levemente mi mandíbula dislocada de su lugar, no es fácil hablar cuando solo tus músculos actúan y a la vez tienes los labios separados de estos._

_Mi comentario le hizo gracia, ya que comenzó a reír, ceso y me miro: "Shadow…", dijo, "Shadow face…" y fueron las últimas palabras que logre escuchar._

Las últimas letras del relato se encontraban gastadas y poco legibles, mientras unas pequeñas manchas rojas se podían distinguir, sangre. Sus manos temblaron, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando logro divisar una pequeña flecha que apuntaba a una pequeña nota hecha en una esquina de la página: "Pagina final". Nuevamente los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de él, no debía hacerlo, no debía, pero aun así lo hizo, tomo la última página del diario para encontrarse con lo último que vería.

"TU SIGUES". Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras giraba su rostro para ver atreves del cristal de su ventana una figura vestida de negro mirándolo fijamente mientras en su máscara se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa juguetona.

—Juguemos…

**¡Siiii! ¡Finalmente lo termine! Ni idea de cómo cree esto (XD), creo que ver muchas películas de terror me ha afectado, pero bueno, querido publico me encantarían sus opiniones ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este tipo (digo fanfic ya que historias he escrito miles [XD]), pero bueno con esto me despido, solo me resta decirles que pasen un feliz Halloween o noche de brujas (como lo conozcan en su país), así que…**

**Matta nee**** (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
